Egg containers of various kinds have been developed for the transportation and sale of eggs. As eggs are relatively fragile, the egg containers must protect the eggs from the various manipulations involved from the packaging of the eggs to the consumer's refrigerator. One significant improvement in egg containers is the use of thermoformed plastics as material for the egg containers. Thermoformed plastics are typically transparent, which allows the eggs to be visible, and are relatively inexpensive to produce. Hence, the consumer may inspect the eggs without having to open the container.
Such containers were developed as a cost-efficient alternative to package eggs and like frangible items. Therefore, it is desirable to optimize all steps from the manufacturing of such containers, to their shipping, and to their use as a container.